


The Night Before the Speech and Debate Competition

by heckacentipede



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bus Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Multi, RPF, References to Drugs, Repressed Memories, Shower Sex, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckacentipede/pseuds/heckacentipede
Summary: Some old weird stuff. Real life is problematic, especially when you're a kid and trying to impress people.
Relationships: Narrator/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	The Night Before the Speech and Debate Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Things get real super fast. Be careful if you're sensitive to sexual assault themes
> 
> Formatting is rough because I'm writing this on my phone at 2am

It was the first competition we were going to that year. While other teams went because it was their passion, for me it was an easy way to get extra credit for my Speech and Debate class. I'm pretty sure that's the main reason anyone from that class went.  
I was a junior that year, 11th grade. Sweet 16. At least, it would have been sweet, had I maybe not been freshly raped by the fucker that would convince me to date him. Had I not been dealing with the first hints of an all consuming depression. Had I maybe been someone else.

Being a weirdo know it all was like second nature to me. It alienated me as much as it provided me with things to get endlessly lost in. No matter, because in my unapologetic strangeness I found others like me. Friends that didn't shy away from my info dumps or accidental condescension. I thought I could find friendship, or something more, with some of the older guys from my class.  
It was 2011 and these guys-Derek and Sam-were skater emo kids, with slicked down dark hair and punk clothes. They were best friend hotties and I thought I had a chance with them. Some dweeby 16 year old that never bothered to look nice so looked frumpy by default. I wish I still possessed that unfounded confidence.

The bus drive to the competition was normal enough. Passed by quickly enough that nothing notable stuck in my mind.  
The competition was set for the next day, so we rested up in the hotel. Or at least we were supposed to. Girls in one room and boys in the other. The teacher chaperones checked in on us around 8pm and then went (and stayed) in their own rooms. So long as we didn't give them a reason to come inspect things and nobody complained, we could do whatever the hell we wanted to.  
Some of the girls invited their boyfriends over to the girls room almost immediately to "watch a movie". Yeah right. With the lights off they got to making out pretty quickly. A little bit put off, I went and checked out the guy's room next door. Nobody was sleeping there either.

We hung out, at one point getting on late night Omegle thinking that we'd see more than just lonely man penis, and overall had one of those weird bonding experiences that you only gain after a late night Omegle session. The conversations got more and more sexual in nature-at one point talking about my classmate Alex's taste in masturbation porn-but it was all in good, low key flirtatious humor. It was around this point that Derek and Sam wanted to go outside for a smoke. I invited myself along in an attempt to get closer to them and boy did that work in my favor.

Outside we talked, they smoked, and they did a little ecstasy. I was more into Sam than Derek, but I wasn't going to be picky between two hot best friends. Hot boxing the hotel bathroom with steam was the logical next step, which of course was done by running the shower. It was too small of a bathroom for two people to hang out in, much less three, so it only made sense to get mostly naked in the shower together.

I was still hesitant to experiment with the harder to get drugs at that point, but I definitely got some contact high. It was more than teenage horniness and the 3am exhaustion coloring my judgement I'm sure.  
It was this unprompted threesome that led to the jealous rage from my rapist when he realized I had cheated on him months later.  
Water streaming down our bodies, I was on my knees in front of them, doing my best to give them both blowjobs. They blamed their limp dicks on the ecstasy, but it's possible that was just an excuse. Who knows at this point. After a few long minutes of trying, me feeling increasingly useless, they patted me on the back to give up and just enjoy the night.  
I don't remember who it was that I led back to my bed in the girl's room to make out with and dry hump over our clothes before passing out for a few hours, but it was neither of the hotties I had just had a threesome with.

The competition thrashed us, I got decimated in a debate by a 6th grader, and I attracted some attention by drawing in between matches. I kept thinking I might sneak off with Derek or Sam or both of them, but that fantasy never bore fruit.

It wasn't until the ride home that I got to redeem myself for the failed shower blowjobs. Or at least one of them. I sat in the back of the bus, attempting to be a cool kid, and Derek invited me to sit next to him in the very back seat. It wasn't long before he started feeling me up, subtly to avoid detection from our exhausted classmates, but I certainly encouraged it. Our fooling around led to him having me lay my head in his lap to "take a nap". In reality, under the cover of my jacket, I blew him right there in the back of that bus.

This happened a few other times, but it was mostly Derek that wanted to do anything. Sam seemed to regret what he did, and he avoided me as much as possible.

Junior year was a weird time, no doubt about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely autobiographical. I don't remember a lot of details and I've made up others. Don't be a dick in the comments.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
